Rough Night
by titanicice19
Summary: Andy Barclay finds himself with the doll he always wanted. He then goes to Freddy's and leaves his doll there. What will happen? Child's Play (C) United Artists Five Nights at Freddy's (C) Scott Cawthon T for Gore/Oil and Chucky's potty mouth.
1. The Birthday

Rough Night Version 1 ~~~Child's Play is owned by United Artists/Universal Pictures~~~ ~~~Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon, whose game has scared me half to death.~~~

The restraunt was buzzing with activity.  
>About as buzzing as you can get on a cold winter morning.<p>

Meanwhile, at the Barclay Residence.  
>Today Andy was going to get a big suprise.<p>

"Can I open this first, Mommy?" A little boy had said.  
>"Yes, you can, Sweetie." she had said.<br>"Terrific!" Andy had virtually shouted, and ran to his biggest birthday box. He sat down and began to tear it.  
>He saw the yellow box and literally screamed with excitement as he tore open the box to reveal a Good Guys doll.<br>"A Good Guy!" Andy shouted. "I knew you'd get me one!"  
>"Show me how he works, okay?" Karen had said to Andy.<br>He said to the plastic doll "Hi, I'm Andy! What's your name?"  
>The doll blinked twice before opening his mouth to speak.<br>"Hi, I'm Chucky and I'm your friend till the end. Hi-dey-ho, Ha-ha-ha!" Andy had smiled.  
>Karen laughed. "Wow! He's something, isn't he?" she exclaimed through laughs.<br>He turned to look at his mother "Aw, Mom.. Thanks!" as he ran in for a hug.  
>"You're welcome honey." she had said.<br>"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Andy had stated.  
>"Yeah, sure you can, honeybunch." Karen had said to Andy.<br>"Can we go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" asked Andy.  
>"Sure, we can!" Karen said. "As a little birthday treat, okay?"<br>"Okay, Mommy!" he said.  
>"Now, go and get dressed."<br>"Okay!" he had said and ran to his bedroom to get dressed.  
>Karen watched him run and dissapear out of sight.<br>She then turned to face Chucky.  
>And then looked at the box.<br>Then back at Chucky.  
>Andy had came back out a few minutes later to find his doll was gone.<br>"Mommy?" Andy stated.  
>Karen made it look like the doll was walking.<br>Andy looked at the doll.  
>"Chucky!" He exclaimed and walked over to pick him up.<br>Karen and Andy then got their jackets on and walked to the pizzeria with Chucky in tow.  
>They entered the restraunt and then got the birthday pass.<br>A whiff of pizza came from the kitchen.  
>Karen and Andy sat at a table with Andy hugging Chucky in his arms.<br>Something was...off.. with Chucky from the other Good Guys..  
>Just something..<br>But Andy just didn't want to notice.  
>He shifted his attention to the animatronics..but they were gone.<br>"Where did they go, Mommy?" asked Andy.  
>He then turned around to see the grinning face of Bonnie.<br>He jumped back.  
>Bonnie appeared to jump back too.<br>"I'm sorry, child." Bonnie said before continuing. "I did not mean to scare you."  
>Bonnie simply blinked before looking at the doll.<br>"Is it your birthday today?"  
>Andy stared at Bonnie before nodding Yes.<br>"And is this your birthday present?" The robotic bunny pointed at Chucky.  
>Andy paused before saying "Yes." <p>


	2. Bonnie and the Closet

As the day passed, Andy continued to have fun until it was time to go.

And he left Chucky in the restraunt.

When it hit twelve, Bonnie walked over to the doll..

"Kid must've left it here.." He stated and walked over to the lost and found part of the building and threw the doll in.

"Now.. where's that security guard?" Bonnie had walked off.

But not long after the doorknob began to turn.

A figure walked out of the door and ran into the Dining Hall into the kitchen.

A figure with red hair.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I've been suffering writers block.**


	3. The Pirate Fox

Foxy activated with a loud clatter in the kitchen.

He looked at the time

10:45 PM.

Chica wasn't in there, but WHO was?

He slowly walked into the kitchen.

And he walked in and saw a pan on the floor.

He went to pick up the pan and put it on the counter.

He heard a scream and his servos froze as he felt a knife plunge into his back, tearing at his costume.

Something laughed.

SOMETHING.

Foxy fell backwards and hit the floor, the knife thrusting through the endoskeleton.

"Well, well, well..." A person said, before continuing "If it isn't FOXY THE PIRATE."

The voice was full of mania and malice.

Foxy SLOWLY turned his head to the figure.

It was the Good Guy doll that that child had brought in.

"It seems.. We have met again.." the DOLL had said before cackling.

The thing had ripped the knife out of his back.

"I hope you enjoyed the time you had in order.." It had said.

"BECAUSE IT FUCKING WON'T LAST LONGER!" The entity will have said before stabbing Foxy's jaw joints, breaking his jaw.

"You'll bite a child tommorow." it had said. "And my name is Chucky."

Chucky, as he called himself, walked out of the kitchen and hid in god-knows-where.

For a very unfortunate animatronic to find. 


	4. Chica Airlines

Chica went to investigate a whimpering noise from the kitchen.

She had entered to find Foxy in a puddle of oil and a broken jaw.

"Oh god." The chicken had said. "Foxy, what happened to you."

"T-The doll..." Foxy said. "I-I-IT'S AL-L-LIVE!"

Chica glanced over at the Good Guys doll sitting near a pizza on the counter.

"That doll?" She scoffed. "It's just made of plastic, you're letting your imagination run wild."

But Foxy had shut off.

Chica sighed and put him back in his cove.

She then walked over to the kitchen and walked up to the pizza.

The doll was near a freshly cooked pizza, with a note saying "JUST FOR YOU! - FOXY"

"That's real nice, Foxy."

The doll grinned, un-noticed by Chica.

"Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic." Chucky thought. "She's eating the damn pizza and I put rat poison in it!"

Chica ate one slice after another.

"Oh.." Chica said.

"I feel horrible.."

"YES! IT'S WORKING!" Chucky thought.

Chica collapsed to the floor and began spazzing out, partly to the pizza.

Partly to the rat poison.

Chucky looked over to the chicken.

Then walked out.

Just as the clock struck twelve.

Chucky's reign of terror at Freddy's had begun. 


	5. The Investigation

Bonnie and Freddy met in the Dining Hall to piece together what was going on.

-They had heard a scream, talking and laughing.

-They had seen Chica put Foxy in his cove, with oil spilling down from his jaw and chest.

-She hadn't come out of the kitchen yet.

-They ha-

They were interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream from down the hall...

From the Office..

And then they heard vent banging...

Then nothing..

"Should we investigate?" Bonnie asked.

"I think we should.." Freddy said.

They proceeded down the hall.

To find Mike with his eye stabbed out.

Bonnie put a paw over his mouth. "Oh my god.."

Freddy was just shocked out of his mind.

Who would do such a thing like this..

Wait..

Foxy was talking about a doll..

"Bonnie." Freddy snapped

"Yes?" He'd turned to Freddy.

"Look for anything that might be a doll."

"Got it."

Bonnie first went to the cupboard he'd put Chucky in..

To find it empty.

Author's Note

_This story is slowly, but surely coming to a close._

_The next chapter will feature Freddy's.. *ahem*.. goodnight.._


	6. Freddy's Eyes

Freddy was searching the restraunt until he discovered the doll in the backroom.

Freddy walked over to the doll and kneelled infront of it.

He noticed something sticking out from the doll's upper lip..

"What the hell?" He asked to no-body...except Chucky ofcourse.

He picked it at it until it came off, revealing a horrific stitch.

He was shocked beyond words.

He went to feel another area off, revealing even more horrific stitch/scars.

What would happen if he put it into his mouth?

Freddy reached to put a finger inside the dolls mouth.

Chucky bit down hard, letting out a grunt.

Freddy jumped back.

Chucky leaped off the table.

"B-Bonnie.." Freddy said, scared..

"Bonnie." The doll said.. "IS MINE."

Freddy looked at the doll, still scared.

"Now he knows." It reached for something..

Revealing more scars..

A stroke of lightning lit up his face.

"THERE IS NO GOD." Chucky snapped threatingly.

Chucky looked at Freddy.

"You have your brother's eyes.." Chucky said soothingly..

Freddy calmed..

He raised a knife.

"And they were always..too..FUCKING..CLOSE..TOGETHER!" He stabbed Freddy's eyes.

He plummeted to the floor.

He felt a kick.

"And just so you know, Chica was a stupid bitch." Chucky stated mockingly.

Bonnie...

Bonnie, you better run.. 


	7. The Showdown

"Bonnie, you BETTER FUCKING RUN!" Chucky pratically screamed.

Bonnie jamp.

He saw the doll charging.

The doll was nearly upon him now.

"What do I d-"

Bonnie had been stabbed in the leg servo.

"FUCK YOU, BONNIE!" Chucky screamed.

"B-But I didn't do any-thing to y-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chucky shouted.

"And as a matter of fact, you did."

Chucky chuckled (Alliteration FTW.)

"I was the one who killed those kids in '87."

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't."

Chucky nodded, the nastiest grin on his face.

"And thanks to your brother, Toy Bonnie. I got chased by Mike Norris."

"And died."

"But you killed Daniel and-"

"I know I did."

"And now, I'm here to.."

_"Pull the fucking plug."_

Chucky raised his knife.

Bonnie had called 911 and sirens were in the distance.

"Shit."

Chucky went still.

The manager of Fazbear's was arrested.

And Chucky..

well...

Let's just say Bonnie destroyed him.

**- Authors' Note -**

**Aaaaaand that's the story finished.**

**Don't worry, don't fret.**

**There are sequels planned.**

**Set in FNAF 2 and FNAF 3.**

**FNAF 2 being set in 2015 and FNAF 3 being set in 2027.**

**And thanks for the reviews guys.**

**You kept me going.**

**I appreciate your help.**

**Signing off Rough Night, once and for all.**

**titanicice19.**


	8. Notification

Hey there guys!

I just wanted to tell you that Rough Night now has its sequel called 'Just Child's Play'

Go over there and overwhelm me with reviews, pressuring me into continuing!

CHEERIO..


End file.
